Typical lights and their housings are mounted on a surface such as the ceiling of a structure. The light housings may be suspended by chains from a hook fastened to the ceiling. The lamp may be raised or lowered vertically with respect to the ceiling by adjusting the length of the suspended chain.
The device disclosed herein, on the other hand, allows for a multitude of different lamp positions since it is lockable after being moved in both a generally horizontal direction as well as a generally vertical direction. The lamp, then, is conveniently positioned in a number of desirable locations.